disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
За окном уже сугробы
«'За окном уже сугробы'» ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 2013 года «''Холодное сердце». Её авторами являются композиторы Кристен Андерсон-Лопес и Роберт Лопес. Текст песни За окном уже сугробы (оригинальный текст)= 'Пятилетняя Анна:' Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore Come out the door It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies And now we're not I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman... 'Восьмилетняя Эльза:' Go away, Anna. 'Пятилетняя Анна:' Okay, bye. 'Король:' The gloves will help. See? Conceal it. 'Восьмилетняя Эльза:' Don't feel it. Both: Don't let it show. 'Девятилетняя Анна:' Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! It gets a little lonely, All these empty rooms, Just watching the hours tick by... 'Двенадцатилетняя Эльза:' I'm scared! It's getting stronger! 'Король:' Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down. 'Двенадцатилетняя Эльза:' No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you. 'Пятнадцатилетняя Анна:' See you in two weeks. 'Восемнадцатилетняя Эльза:' Do you have to go? 'Король:' You'll be fine, Elsa. 'Пятнадцатилетняя Анна:' Elsa? Please, I know you're in there People are asking where you've been They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you, Just let me in We only have each other, It's just you and me What are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman? |-|За окном уже сугробы (русский текст)= 'Пятилетняя Анна:' Эльза За окном уже сугробы Снеговик нас ждёт давно Но не вижусь я с тобой теперь Открой же дверь Мне важно лишь одно Ведь мы с тобой подружки Но ты молчишь Признайся почему За окном уже сугробы И мы с тобой как два сугроба... 'Восьмилетняя Эльза:' Уходи, Анна. 'Пятилетняя Анна:' Ухожу. 'Король:' Перчатки защитят тебя. Помниш? 'Восьмилетняя Эльза:' Терпи 'Вместе:' От всех укрой 'Девятилетняя Анна:' За окном опять сугробы А у меня велосипед От скуки я уже с ума схожу И часто говорю с картиной на стене Ты знаешь, одиноко Средь высоких стен, Считаю я каждый час... 'Двенадцатилетняя Эльза:' Мне страшно, она усиливается 'Король:' От слёз всё станет только хуже, успокойся 'Двенадцатилетняя Эльза:' Нет! Не трогай меня! Прошу, не хочу вас ранить 'Пятнадцатилетняя Анна:' До встречи через месяц 'Восемнадцатилетняя Эльза:' Может останитесь? 'Король:' Ты справишься, Эльза. 'Пятнадцатилетняя Анна:''' Эльза Я уверена ты слышишь Город о тебе твердит Но мы должны быть сильными Я знаю боль внутри Позволь войти Теперь нас только двое Лишь я, и ты Не знаю как дальше быть За окном уже сугробы de:Willst du einen Schneemann bauen? en:Do You Want to Build a Snowman? es:Do You Want to Build a Snowman? fi:Lumiukko tehtäisiinkös? ja:雪だるまつくろう nl:Zullen wij een sneeuwpop maken? pl:Ulepimy dziś bałwana? pt-br:Você Quer Brincar na Neve? tr:Kardan Adam Yapsak Senle Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Холодного сердца»